1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector and, more specifically, to a technology for a light source device that makes a supply of laser lights.
2. Related Art
For a light source device of a projector, the technology recently proposed is of using a laser light source that makes a supply of laser lights. Compared with a UHP (Ultra High Performance) lamp that has been previously used as a light source device of a projector, a light source device using a laser light source has advantages of having a high color reproducibility, being turned on instantaneously, and being long in life, for example. The projector has been expected to be high in intensity. To make such a laser light source higher in power, a plurality of light emission sections may be disposed in parallel for emission of laser lights. As an example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1 and FIG. 3 thereof (Aram Mooradian and other 13, “High Power Extended Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Diode Lasers and Arrays and Their Applications”, Micro-Optics Conference, [Online], Novalux Inc. [Search on Jan. 30, 2007], the Internet <URL: http://www/novalux.com/assets/downloads/NECSEL_Arrays_Apps.pdf>
The oscillation wavelength of a laser light source is known as changing its optimum value depending on the temperature. In an array of a plurality of light emission sections disposed in parallel, the farther the portion is from the center portion, the better and easier the heat dissipation will be in the area. It means that the closer the area to either end of the array of the light emission sections, the higher the characteristics of heat dissipation will be in the area. If this is the case, a temperature difference is observed between the light emission sections located in the center portion and those in the end portions, thereby possibly causing a difference also to the oscillation wavelength. As prevention measures therefor, if a wavelength conversion element or an external resonator corresponding to any specific wavelength is used, the resulting laser lights will suffer from a lower efficiency of light emission. The desired laser lights are of uniform in oscillation wavelength. Another issue here is that when coherent laser lights are directed onto the surface for light diffusion, an interference pattern called speckle pattern sometimes appears in which bright and dark spots appear at random. For reduction of such a speckle noise, slightly varying the wavelength on a light emission basis is considered beneficial. In this case, it is desirable to make available laser lights varying in wavelength. A laser light source provided with a plurality of light emission sections as such is thus expected to provide lights being the results of wavelength adjustment performed in accordance with the objects with a simple technique.